


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, M/M, Song Fic (Kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Drabble inspired by Troye Sivan's song "Strawberries and Cigarettes"





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts).



Sirius placed his guitar in the passenger seat and shut the door quietly, listening for any sound that might indicate someone was awake. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket as he climbed in the driver's side. As soon as he turned onto the main road, the windows went down, along with the gas pedal. The wind whipped his hair and put out his cigarette. He checked the clock obsessively. 12:39. If he didn't get pulled over, he would be on time, for once. 

The clock turned 12:59 as he pulled into the field next to Remus' house. He slung his guitar onto his back and lit a cigarette as he picked his way through the hedge that surrounded the Lupin homestead. By the time he got to the back of the house, he'd finished his cigarette, and he began to play. 

Almost simultaneously with the first chord, tawny curls appeared in the attic window, and Sirius could see a flash of white teeth in the darkness. Then, the curls disappeared and were replaced by worn running shoes. Sirius continued to play quietly while he watched Remus make his way down the drainpipe and across the yard. Remus took one last bite of the strawberry he'd been holding in his teeth, and unceremoniously grabbed Sirius' strumming hand, tugging him back through the hedge. By the time they made it back to Sirius' car, they were both grinning. Remus climbed up on the hood, pillowing his head on his arms against the windshield. Sirius leaned his guitar against the door and crawled up, his broad frame shielding Remus from the moon. He nuzzled Remus' neck with his nose, and then pressed their lips together. 

The smokiness of the cigarettes cut through the strawberry's sweetness perfectly.


End file.
